Destined to Meet You
by Akisolarwing68
Summary: Aki,Sinclair,and Eiko are about to enter WRPG Tournament,but they're unaware of the dangers around them.STORY REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

**Akisolarwing68: Yes, as far as I'm concerened I did have writer's block, but not just that, my dad simply had to take away my laptop from me in the lamest time. [took it for reasons] and gave it back to me at the end of the school year which was June 2nd, also I'm re-doing my stories. May take long, I know, but its woth it. So I'm starting off with my very first story [it has been missed] So enough rambling, Yusei.**

**Yusei:Akisolarwing68 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh5D's, she just doesn't. Enjoy!**

**Destined to Meet You**

Chapter: Prologue

_Maybe we were destined to live like we should have from all of this...Maybe...just maybe...some miracle would probably lead our way._

"Aki. Aki. Hello, somebody in there?"The girl was practically in a dase, nothing but clouded eyes.

"She's daydreaming again, Eiko. Let her be"

"But Sinclair, we can't just leave her here fixing her D-Wheel, she'll screw it up. The poor thing"** [A/N: Oh and forgot to mention, the character known as'Freya' is changed to the name 'Sinclair' just out to let you know]**

"Eiko...it's a thing? It can't feel"

"Oh...yea that's right...silly me I guess"

"Uhh...yea, pretty much it"

"So, how are we going to wake Aki from her daydreaming? There must be something we could do?"

"Knowing her, theres nothing we can do. And besides, weren't you supposed to be off getting groceries for us? There's not much food left for us to eat"

"Ok, ok. Aye, aye capitan, on my way to get the food for ye master" and with that she left.

"Well, its time for me to wake her up...with a glass of water" she went by where the sink was whenever Aki needed to wash her hands from the grueisy oil from her D-Wheel. She took a cup and filled it with water. Then walked over to where Aki was and just...spilled it.

"AAAAHHHH, Sinclair! What the hell? What was that for? Great now you got it on my D-Wheel too. Gotta clean it off now"

"Well excuse me, but apparently you were too spaced-out to even know what you were even doing. So thank me"

"Not on your life, besides,...I was just thinking is all"

"Thinking? About what?"

"...Of how our lives have been up to this point. You and Eiko are the only one's whom I've got left. And I don't want to lose you both"

"Wow...how typical"

"Hey I mean it."

"I know you do, but its not worth of your concern for you to worry about us, well except for Eiko that is, you know how she is. But the point is, we take care of ourselves, and of you having to have the burden on your shoulders is not fit for you. Get me?"

"I guess you are right...sorry"

"Don't be, and besides its how you are. You who gave us a home. You who brought us together. You who... made us friends with you. Thank you"

"Thank you, Sinclair...Oh, look at the time, I haded to be in my part-time job about an hour ago. See ya, Sinclair, oh and make sure to tell Eiko to put back the laundry back inside"

"But...she's already out" but she already was out."Well I guess I'll be doing that while she's out I guess"

"Man, talk about food, everything here looks delicious" she said in awe, practically drooling all over her mouth.

"I wonder what I'll pick out today, but luckly I have...my list" she was rumiging through her purse but to no avail the list wasn't there." Rats, I must have left it back at the house. Well no point in going back now, I'll just see what I could find. I'll just try and find what I can take."

"Come all you customers" the announcer at the store said. He was standing near a poster that read "Red Demon's Hot Spicy Ramen" and near it was tons of boxes full of it. "If you've tried that "Mon-Cho Ramen" before then wait till you try our latest "Red Demon's Hot Spicy Ramen" out for a try. It's way spicier than your average hot chili pepper. That's because you never tried the demon's chili, it will send your tongue on fire!" Some people were bickering whether to buy it or not. Others thought it was stupid to even try it. So the people went away to buy what they came for. Only leaving Eiko and a tall blonde guy.

"So only you two want to buy it,huh?"said the announcer. "'Well yea, who wouldn't want to try that ramen? Besides I have tried every single kind of ramen known to man, and I'm not about to let this one get away from me" said the teenage girl with pigtails.

"Nonsense, I am the one who will eat it first!"said the tall blonde. He was taller than her, had blonde spiky hair, purple eyes. Had on a blue shirt with a white coat on top and black pants and shoes. "And who...are you?" she said.

"I am Jack Atlas! Famous for best turbo dueling and also King of Riding Duels!"

"Who again?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope"

"Have you ever seen me in television? I've been in tournaments from all over the world"

"Don't got a tv"

He fell down.** [A/N: You know how in the anime, they fall down, yea that's the one] **"You serious? What do they teach you in life here?"

"Ramen"

"Other than that?"

"Ramen, plush toys, poki, and everything that looks cute"

"..."

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your little quarrel here, but aren't you two going to buy it or what?" the announcer said.

"WE'LL TAKE IT!"both of them said in unison.

"Ok, ok...just don't grab me too.."

After they bought what they needed from the market they headed outside. "So you live around here, Jacksonville?" she said.

"Its Jack Atlas!"

"Jackson?"

"Jack!"

"Jackass?"

"Jack! You imbecile!"

"Edward?"

"Oh come on, that does not even start with the letter 'J' for crying out loud!"

"So do you Jack?"

"Its- eh, well yea I sort of do? Why?"

"Because I never seen you here before? Its kind of strange to me is all?"

"Well I live with two of my friends at Po-Po Time. A caretaker of ours told us a friend of hers would let us stay in, but we have to pay rent though"

"Poopie Time? It must smell awful there"

"PO-PO TIME, not 'Poopie Time'? Are you that stupid?"

"Bye Jackass"already walking away.

"Hey, don't walk away when I'm talking to you! And its Jack Atlas!"

"-sigh- Man...that man is soo stupid, but funny" she smiled. "Oh Sinclair must be waiting, I better go quickly then"

"Sorry I'm late sir" Aki said. Almost completely exhausted from all the running to get here.

"Two hours and I would have really fired you, you know" the man said. He was Henry, the owner of the store, but people called him 'Old Nook'. The store was a shop in which you buy new and used parts for D-Wheels.

"Don't fire me, Nook, I really need this job, its the only one I got"

"Yea, yea, don't sweat it kid, you know I won't fire you. I can't let a girl like you be left on the streets"

"...Thank you sir" she said with a smile.

"Now get to work, those parts won't put themselves back on the shelf now"

"Oh, right away sir" heading off to get ready and work.

'I couldn't fire you if I would, not after what you told me that day'

**-Flashback-**

_''Sir, excuse me, can I work here?" a red-head girl, age of 15, with a brown coat and blue jeans came in._

_"Sorry no can do, I'm booked here, go somewhere else missy"_

_"But sir please, I looked everywhere, and they all said the same thing. Please let me work here"_

_"No way missy, I don't want your class in here, you are all the same. You come in here thinking you'll do work then don't do work at all, so no"_

_"But mister I'm not like that at all...See, my family was murdered, and I also found two other girls the same as me who also lost their parents. And we also don't have a place to stay or go. And the only way is to work...so please" this time her eyes were already filling up with tears._

_"...Alright"_

_"What?"_

_"I said you have the job kid"_

_"But you said-"_

_"Yea that you are willing to stay and help out, also you could have my other home that I rarely use. You and your buddies can stay there until you've worked out the rent"_

_"..."_

_"What? Your not going to say anything kid?"_

_"...Thank you sir, very, very much" with that she hugged him in a tight embrace like a kid hugs his own father._

**-End of Flashback-**

'See, whether or not, I wouldn't have done that to you or your friends.'

"Oh Sinclair, foods here!"

Sinclair came inside, holding a basket full of dried clothes from outside. "Oh, I knew I forgot to do that, well thanks a bunch, Sinclair"

"Yea, yea, but you shoud say that to Aki, she was the one who told me to tell you. But you were already out, so I did it for you"

"Talking about Aki, how were you able to wake Aki out of her trance?"

"Simple, with a glass of water. Nothing beats a cold splash on your face"

"Yea...I'll take that in mind"

"So did you bring what was on the list"

"Well...you see" slightly looking the other way. "I forgot the list"

"YOU WHAT!"

"I knew you would get mad, but I tried to remember what was on the list, sorry" trying to cover her face.

"Well what did you bring then?"

"This" opening the bag of groceries and showing her. It had milk, eggs, bread, negi [**A/N: onion thingy, forgot what it was]**, and the majority was poki and Red Demon's Hot Spicy Ramen. Eiko felt the whole room filled with evil aura coming from Sinclair. Yea...it was time to panic.

"Eiko...what is this?"

"...Food...Sinclair, what you doing with that? No, wait Sinclair!"

**[Violent crushing and bones breaking]**

"Hey, Sinclair?"

"Yea?"

"Do you consider Aki a good friend?"

"Of couse I do! What makes you say that?"

"I'm just wondering...if we never had found her, would we still had a home?"

"...I guess, we wouldn't have, Eiko"

"I would had figured that"

"Yea"

"Hey, want to find out who I met at the market?"

"Aki, can you take these to the storage room please"

"Yes, sir"

The bell from the door sounded and came a young man.

"Hey, Old Nook, long time no see"

"Why if it isn't Yusei? Haven't seen you in a while. How's Zora doing? Still throwing a fit with your two buds?"

"Yea" he chuckled. "Zora is keeping both of them straight from their mischievious attempts at getting at her"

"That's her alright. So what brings you here to visit, Yusei? Another CPU, engine, you name it?"

"Well I'm here to get a screwdriver, Crow sort of lost it while I was gone. Do you have any?"

"Well, there might be one in the storage room somewhere, maybe my attendant could find it for you?"

"That would be great, Nook"

"I'll be back, Yusei. Just stay put here, ok?"

"Ok"

"Nook, I put the box were you wanted"

Yusei heard the voice. 'A female voice? Must be Nook's daughter or something? Didn't know he had any?' he thought.

Aki opened the door to the entrance at the front, and...

**Akisolarwing68: Cliffy Yes? No! But it had to end for now. I tried what I tried so bare with me ok. And as I said, I am going to re-do my stories, but probably thinking when this story is over. Don't want to have pressure or stress from it. Also don't want to get confused with them all too. [Yea it happens]**

**So as for my ranting, I'll leave it to Yusei.**

**Yusei: Please review, question, comment, or possibly even flame. If you want you are able to give her ideas, thank you.**


	2. Tools,Girls,and Ramen?

**Akisolarwing68: All I have to say, I finally did it, and would like for you to read it. Though the grammar might be a little off. So hang on with that if you will, Yusei.**

**Yusei:Akisolarwing68 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh5D's, she just doesn't. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Destined to Meet You<strong>

Chapter 1: Tools, Girls, and Ramen?

_"Nook, I put the box were you wanted"_

_Yusei heard the voice. 'A female voice? Must be Nook's daughter or something? Didn't know he had any?' he thought._

_Aki opened the door to the entrance at the front, and..._

* * *

><p><strong>[Yusei's POV]<strong>

I soon heard a noise from my backpocket. It was my phone, I wonder who could be calling me right now? The pager said it was from Crow, wonder what he wanted? So I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yus"

"What's up?"

"Well you know that screwdriver that I lost?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I found it on Jack's pillow, I must have put it there to get back Jack...sorry there Yus"

"Well, although I am pretty upset with you, thank you for finding it for me Crow. All that's left is for me to apologize to Nook for coming here"

"Oh, by the way, can you come back here...quick. We are having difficulties with the engine" a loud crash could be heard from the other line.

"-sigh- I am on my way" holding up the phone. 'I guess there isn't anymore time for apologies then' I thought to myself. "Hey Nook! If you could hear me, I have to go quick, I have a slight problem back at my place, ok?" and I left out the door. But I could have sworn I heard that same voice? Nah, must have imagined it, getting back is my top priority right now.

* * *

><p><strong>[Aki's POV]<strong>

"Wait! Wait! You forgot your wallet!-sigh- I guess he didn't hear me"I said still holding his wallet.

"Hey Aki, what's all that shouting? Weren't you supposed to be back there in the storage room organizing?"

"No-I mean...well, you see I came here to tell you that I was finished with that. And when I came here, the customer that was here, left in a rush and dropped his wallet"showing him the wallet.

"Oh! You mean Yusei. Now why would he run off to? Seems odd?"

"I heard he had to take care of a problem back at his place. That's all I heard"

"Well, I was going to give him this screwdriver that I found for him. Aki, would you care on delivering this for me? I would be honored if you did"

"B-bu-but-I...I don't even know where this "Yusei"person even lives?"

"I could give you his address, and don't worry, I will finish working here if you are worried about that"

"...Thank you"

"Now, here's the screwdriver and his address, and tell him to pay for it too, ok?"

"I will, and don't worry I'll come back" rushing off to designated place.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

"So you met this Jack Atlas person, correct?"

"Uh, huh"

"Okay, so what's so important about him then?"

"Well for starters he's funny, well-built, and likes ramen just like I do"

"So you are telling me you want him to join our group for the WRPG?"

"Yep"

"Decline"

"What? Why?"

"Come on, having to deal with you is bad enough. We don't need two of you running around crazy in here"

"But I just thought...aw phooey. You are mean Sinclair"

"Yea, yea, I know...That's how I am, now deal with it okay"

"I wonder if your attitude will get you a boyfriend" Eiko muttered.

"What was that!"

"Nothing, nothing, just waiting for Aki to return from Nook's place is all"

"Okay...just making sure" still eyeing her carefully.

'Aki please come back!' Eiko thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>[Aki's POV]<strong>

"So...this is where Yusei lives?"looking at the two-story house building, and a big tall clock at the top. "Po-Po Time?" I said reading the initial sign. "Weird?"

"Don't touch that!" an australian male voice could be heard from inside.

"Well, its your fault you messed with it in the first place!" another male voice said.

"Oh crap! I think its about to explode!"yet another male voice could be heard. With that a loud BOOM was heard, but a black smoke could be shown from the side of the building.

"Oh my god! They must be in trouble!" I ran towards to the side and lifted up the garage door. And out came heap of black smoke. It was hard to see so I waved some off. "Are you all alright?" I called out to see if they where alright.

"Yea, we're fine, thank you" a rusty voice called out.

Soon all the smoke was cleared out and three young boys were shown. There was a tall blonde, wearing a white coat and blue shirt. With black pants and shoes. The other person was shorter than the blonde. He had orange spiky hair with a headband to hold it all up. And three criminal marks on his face. He was wearing a brown cut vest and an orange T-shirt. Green pants and black and light brown boots. The last person was taller than the short one and shorter than the tall one. He had raven black hair with yellow highlights...sort of like a crab? Creepy. He had on a blue jacket with orange bubble-like protectives. Under it was a black shirt-cut with a red design. Black pants and brown boots.

"Um...one of you wouldn't be Yusei, would they?" eyeing three of the boys.

"Um that would be me" the one with the crab-like hair said raising his hand up. "What do you need of me?"

"Well, I came here because you rushed out of the store leaving your wallet behind" handing him his wallet back.

"Thank you, I didn't knew I actually dropped it. Oh you must be Old Nook's daughter I presume?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you are, right?"

"No, I am afraid you are mistaken, my parents died a long time ago. Nooks' all I got as a father-like similarity to me"

"Oh...I am sorry about that...I didn't mean to really, honest"

"Don't be, its ok, you don't have to apologize for it. Oh and here's the screwdriver you wanted" showing him the screwdriver.

"Oh, thanks very much but you see, Crow, my friend here" pointing at him. "He already called me and said he already found it so I don't need another one"

"Oh, well as long as I gave you your wallet, is much as help that I came here for. But I'd have to wonder what were you three doing?"

"Oh you see" this time Crow answering."Me and Jack were thinking we could fix the engine while Yusei here, was off getting the tool. Then this moron" pointing towards Jack."Had to mess it up by touching something. It suddenly made this noise, and decided to call Yusei."

"Then I came as expected, only to find the engine going haywire on me" Yusei added.

"Which he couldn't fix and all three of us started panick and then BOOM, smoke popped out"Crow said.

"So you three don't know what's the problem?" I said.

"No" all three said.

"Then may I see it? I could help if you'd like?"

"Well missy" Jack said. "You-"

"He means you could take a look if you want" Yusei said.

"Curse you...Yusei" Jack said on the ground due to Yusei's punch on his stomache.

"Hey Jack, you don't look so good? Crow said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back with Yusei and Aki<strong>

"So how do you know about these stuffs?" Yusei said.

"Well, ever since my parents died, I was interested in building D-Wheels, because they wouldn't allowed me to have one...said it was too dangerous"

"Oh...so about your parents-"

"I think this will do" interupting him. " Your engine had a nail that was close to falling, that indicating everything to fall down"

"So its just a nail that holds everyone its place?"

"Correct. I'll just tight'en it for you. There, that should do it"

"Thank you very much, I wouldn't have figured that one out? I feel sort of embarrased by it though" scratching his neck.

"Don't worry about it, oh and by the way, the name's Aki"

"Nice name" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, well got to go back to Nook's place. He might start to worry why I didn't came back"

"Well nice having you here, and thanks again for what you have done and for the wallet too"

"Your welcome, and see you later then. Bye" leaving the three in their garage full of dust from the explosion.

"Well, well, well, seems Yusei here enjoyed his guest I presume" Crow said.

"Yea, seems he had a good time, especially when she "offered" to help out too" Jack added.

"Stop it you guys! Its just a guest" Yusei said although he could feel his face getting a little warm.

"Suuurrreee, a_ guest_" both said.

"Ooohh Aki, thank you soo much for all the help that you did" Crow said.

"Noo problem Yuseei" Jack added. Both making kissing sounds and hugging themselves. **[A/N: separately]**

"Ugh..."Yusei said ignoring his friends. "How did I ever get into this mess..."

* * *

><p><strong>Akisolarwing68: Cliffy for now I'm afraid. But don't worry I'll try to post sometime this week. And for the readers, I won't be making EikoxJack together, it wouldn't be right. Eiko just think they are both similar that's all, okay? Good, Yusei.<strong>

**Yusei: Please review, question, comment, or possibly even flame. Thank you.**


End file.
